Happy Endings
by xXAryonnaXx
Summary: If one decision would change everything would you take it? SasukeXOC...
1. Chapter 1

I glance down at my watch, checking the time for what seems like the sixth time in the last twenty minutes.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm waiting for someone.

I sigh, tugging at the collar of my shirt trying to alleviate myself from some of the California heat.

"Am I late?"

I turn towards the voice of the girl, giving her a small smile.

"No, you're fine."

She sighs, smiling in response. Her cream colored dress flows around her thighs as she walks towards me. Her satin green wedges wrap around her feet, closing around her ankle in a little bow. They contrast the light blue flowered scarf resting around her neck. She has the wispy, pin straight silver strands of her hair pulled back into a half ponytail, letting her slanted bangs barely flow in front of her cerulean blue eyes.

She lets her bag fall off her shoulder as she moves to stand beside me on the wall, catching it just before it hits the ground.

People stare at us as the walk by, whispering.

_Are __they __models?_

_What a stunning couple! _

_I__'__m __so __jealous __of __her__…_

It's always the same thing, every time we stand here. It makes sense, though. Were I in their shoes, I would assume the same thing.

I glance down at my watch once more before rolling up the sleeves of my navy button down. I have a few of the buttons undone at the top of my shirt, hoping the air will relieve some of the heat.

I really hate sweating.

I tuck my hand down into the pocket of my ivory colored khaki pants, leaning my head back against the wall.

"Excuse me?"

I look over at the girl, raising an eyebrow.

She blushes, nervously gripping her bag. "You're Sasuke Uchiha right? We have third period together."

She catches sight of the girl beside me who is looking at the scene with amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stammers. "I didn't realize you and Miki were together."

Miki laughs, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"They're not, of that I assure you."

I feel familiar arms wrap around my shoulders. "Back off, Princess." Teeth snap beside my ear followed by a light kiss just below my jaw line.

The girl huffs, turning away and walking off in disappointment. The hands around my shoulders release themselves.

I turn wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Akina, you cause too much trouble." Miki says, smiling at her sister.

Her delicate frame is tucked under the arm of a rather scary looking boy. His rusty brown hair barely covers the bright red tattoo of the Japanese character for "love" on his forehead.

I remember the night he got the tattoo. We were all drunk, and he, thinking it would be funny decided to use his father's credit card to get the tattoo.

Needless to say, afterward his parents weren't too happy. Not because of the money. All our families were rich. And not the new money, have-to-work-for-it rich, but the I've-got-a-trust-fund-waiting rich. They were more upset that they now had to explain to all their high society friends why there youngest son had a tattoo of his _forehead_ of all places.

He grins at me, the rusted red of his long sleeve shirt nearly matching his hair. His opposite hand rests in the pocket of his black jeans.

"I can't believe you two got detention again. Akina, I expect that from you. But really, Gaara?" Miki asks, teasingly poking him in the side.

Akina turns her head indignantly. "I can't help it that Iruka's lessons are so boring I fall asleep."

Her long brown hair cascades over my arm as she shifts her head, revealing the streaks of silver scattered throughout.

"Since when are you on a first name basis?" I ask in a whisper, hovering my lips near her ear.

"Since he started giving me detention every day," she retorts.

She reaches up, brushing her hair behind her ear. Her fingernails are painted an electric blue, matching the color of the gem inside her nose ring. She is wearing a black, form-fitting v-neck top, with only a zipper holding together the back. It's short sleeve, allowing her to wear her favorite black band around her wrist that matches the choker around her neck. Ripped, dark wash skinny jeans mold to her legs, going into the combat-like, high heeled booties on her feet.

"We're all still meeting for dinner later, right?" Miki asks, looking up at Gaara.

He nods, smiling back at her. "Your mother would kill us if we didn't show up," he replies with a chuckle.

"That's because she's obsessed with you two," Akina comments, pouting out her lips slightly.

I chuckle, pulling her along as I turn away.

"See you guys."

I raise my arm in farewell, taking Akina to my car.

She climbs inside, leaning back against the leather seats of my black Porsche.

"Where are we going?" she asks, glancing over at me.

She lifts her feet onto the dashboard, reaching over to adjust the A/C to where I like it.

"You have a job today, or did you forget?"

Her pink lips pout out again. "I was trying to forget. Stupid, Manager."

I lean over, pulling her head over to my own and capturing her lips. She smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck to deepen it.

I lean back, breaking apart our lips.

"Fine," she mumbles, falling back on the seat again.

I laugh, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>She lays in the water, face turned towards the left just barely. A large diamond rests on her chest, just below her collar bone.<p>

I stand off to the side, watching the photographer eagerly snap one picture after another of the fierce beauty lying in the water.

She always becomes like this when the camera is turned on. Ethereal, terrifyingly graceful…

Glossed lips part, revealing the smallest hint of white teeth.

"I don't know where you found her, Sasuke, but she's one of a kind."

I glance over at the white haired man, smirking slightly.

"Jealous, Jiraiya?"

He chuckles, eyes never leaving Akina.

"I'm fine with my imagination." He turns, looking at me. "You've done well though, Uchiha. To still be in high school and a manager for one of the top new models in the industry."

She stands up as the flash of the photographer's camera ceases, walking towards the edge of the pool.

"Thanks," I respond, reaching over to grab a towel. I toss it around her shoulders as she pulls herself out, gently rubbing her wet hair.

The white, strapless chiffon dress she's wearing clings to her soaking wet body.

"We're going to be late," she comments, gently pushing away my hands.

I nod, placing my hand gently on her back and leading her back to the dressing room. She drapes the towel around her shoulders, letting her golden hair flow behind her back.

"Sasuke, can I have a minute?"

I turn my head, looking back at the silver haired man.

Akina smiles, reaching up to touch my arm. "Go on, I'll be fine."

I smile gently at her in response before walking over to my caller.

"Yes, Kabuto?"

He pushes the screen towards me, revealing a stunning pair of green eyes on the screen.

"Look at these proofs. Aoi, she's just amazing."

Flicking through the shots, I can't help but agree with him. Akina was amazing.

"I want to take her to the top. This small scale commercial stuff isn't enough for her."

I stare at the photos, saying nothing.

"I know it's a big decision. Talk with her. Let me know by the end of the week."

"How far are we talking?" I ask as he starts to turn away.

He turns back, smirking slightly. "Sasuke, she has the potential to rule the industry. Think about it."

He adjusts his glasses before turning and walking off.

I stare at the photos for a few more moments before walking back over to the dressing room. She is waiting for me by the door, sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Ready to go?" I ask, reaching down to plant a kiss on her temple. She smiles, nodding.

I lead her over to my Porsche, moving over to the driver's seat once she's inside. She reaches up, pulling off the blond wig and tossing it in the back.

"You really shouldn't treat it like that," I comment, amused.

"It's not a person, Sasuke," she retorts, pulling off her sunglasses.

Her coal black eyes roll before casting a pointed look at me.

Akina reaches up, pulling off the cap holding in her brown and silver locks. I turn on the car, pulling out of the parking lot of the studio. She sticks her feet on the dashboard, leaning back against the seat.

We sit in silence for a few moments.

"It's hard to believe graduation is only a week away," she says, staring at her fingernails.

I nod, staring out at the road.

"Four years flew by. College is just a few months away." She looks up, blowing her hair from her face with her breath.

"Akina?"

She looks over at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to continue modeling?"

Her eyes widen for a moment before she turns, looking out the window. "I like it, but it's nothing to make a living out of."

"Kabuto seems to think differently. He wants you to stick with it. He thinks you can go to the top."

She's silent for a few moments. "Will you go with me?"

I turn, smiling at her. "If I can."

She looks down, pursing her lips into a smile.

"Sasuke, take your brother's offer."

I look over at her, shocked. "How did you..?"

She reaches over, grabbing the wheel to steady it. I turn my attention back to the road.

"Your father called me. He wanted me to talk some sense into you."

I grip the steering wheel, saying nothing.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Sasuke. Your father's company is a multi-billion dollar corporation. Itachi wants to run it with you. Take it, stupid."

Akina finishes, punching my arm lightly. I still say nothing. She sighs, leaning back against the seat.

* * *

><p>I sit on the stage, white gown blowing against my back. People stare up at us, the top 10 of our graduating class.<p>

Akina reaches over, gently taking my hand and squeezing. Miki stands at the microphone, looking over the rest of our class.

"Today, we reach the end of what many of us consider the best times of our lives. The end of parent teacher conferences, of midterm report cards with that one bad grade we have to hide, of getting detention for sleeping in class."

I chuckle inwardly, knowing Akina's going to kill her later.

"But even as this period of our lives comes to a close, a new journey is now beginning. This is the time for us to meet new people, even if it means losing others. To fall down, get back up, and then fall down again. To make mistake after mistake, because that's the only way we're ever going to learn. My fellow classmates… my fellow friends, this is our time. It's up to us to grasp it."

The audience erupts in applause as she steps down, moving to sit in between Shikamaru and Gaara.

Headmaster Tsunade moves to the podium, standing behind the microphone. "Class of 2012, if you would please move your tassels from the left to the right."

Rustles fill the air as we shift our tassels from one side to the other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in applause in congratulating the 2012 graduate class."

I stand along with my fellow classmates, throwing my cap into the air.

I turn towards Akina, caught off guard when her lips meet mine in a chaste kiss.

"I love you," she whispers, before turning back to cheer.

I smile, turning back towards the crowd to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is part 1 of this short story. I planned to release it all together, but I decided putting it into parts would be a little better. **

**The next chapter of Twilights Angels will be out soon! **

**Happy Thanksgiving,**

**Ary**


	2. Chapter 2

I'll never cease to be amazed by how droll some people are. Events like these always make me cringe. Spoiled high end glorified brats, all gathered in the same room. The huddled masses converge together, whispering quietly. Three thousand dollar gowns flow silently behind them as they move to the next arm, on to the next table.

"At least look as if you're having fun," my brother whispers, handing over a glass of champagne.

"I thought I was doing a good job," I reply, bringing the chilled glass to my lips.

I spot my "fiancée" flitting around the room. Yes, I mean flitting. Her movements are too light to be considered anything else.

Her pink hair is pulled into a French twist, not a single hair out of place. She greets old classmates fondly, a pretty smile plastered on her lips. She was a far better actor than I'll ever aspire to be.

"Sakura looks happy," Itachi comments.

_Except for the fact she hates every female in this room,_ I think.

I bring the glass to my lips once more, taking a gulp from the cream colored liquid.

It wasn't that she wasn't attractive to him. In contrast, her delicate appearance was actually quite appealing. It was her bland personality that irritated him.

It was at that moment her polar opposite made her appearance. She marched into the room, her silver flecked hair pulled into a purposefully messy up-do. Her dark purple dress contrasted perfectly with her sister's spring yellow gown.

She didn't command attention with her appearance, not intentionally at least. But you couldn't help but notice her entrance. After all, her face had been plastered on every major outlet for the past ten years.

She had continued with modeling after high school, choosing to juggle both a career in the industry and her education. Dropping the innocent blond look had skyrocketed her popularity. Who didn't love a girl who was a badass and knew it?

Her sister follows at her side, arm wrapped gently around that of a black suit. They stop a waiter walking by them, taking the crystalline glasses of champagne from the silver tray. Gaara leans down, whispering something quietly in Miki's ear, to which she responds with a smile. Her long silver hair is rolled into long curls, draped lightly over her shoulder. She tilts her head, motioning obviously in my direction.

Akina, seeing this motion, follows the movement, eyes locking with my own. I gulp at the intensity of her gaze.

"Everything alright?" Sakura asks, appearing at my side. She takes my arm, clinging unnecessarily close.

"Sakura, it's a pleasure as always," Akina says, interrupting my response before I could form it.

She steps forward, extending her hand to the pink haired girl. Sakura takes it, gripping her slender palm firmly.

"Likewise. I was impressed by your latest role. You make a very convincing succubus.. Or vampire, I should say."

"It wasn't my favorite role," Akina replies, unfazed by the remark. "But then again, I'm not accustomed to stealing someones life."

Her pointed remark knocks a chink in Sakura's armor, not that she would ever freely admit it.

"How have you been, Akina?" Itachi asks, breaking the tension between the too.

Akina turns her attention to him, a smile brightening her face.

"Very well," she replies.

She steps into his embrace, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. Finally she turns her attention to me, her coal eyes betraying nothing on her face. She steps forward, pressing her lips against my cheek.

"I missed you," she mumbles.

Her lips linger just a second longer than they had on Itachi's skin. I can feel them even after she pulls her head back. It was a sensation I would never be able to forget. She turns back to Itachi suddenly, as if no longer interested in me, and takes his arm.

"How are things with the company?" she asks, leading him away.

"She's awful bipolar," Sakura comments, staring at her with contempt. "She makes a beeline to say hello only to run off at the first opportunity."

I ignore her rambling, focusing instead on Akina's silhouetted figure against the window pane. She casually talks with Itachi, arm reaching out occasionally to touch him. It's a friendly gesture. She and my brother had always maintained a close relationship, even after things between us had ended.

_They look good together_.

I hated myself for the thought, but I couldn't deny that it was true.

"I'm hungry," I tell Sakura, interrupting whatever she was saying.

She frowns slightly, but nods, relinquishing my hand. I walk to the array of appetizers, staring at them blankly.

"You really should talk to her you know. She only came because she heard you'd be here."

I move my gaze to the familiar voice. Miki smiles back at me, reaching to pluck a snack from one of the trays.

"We haven't talked in over six years," I point out.

"Not by choice," she retorts, popping the treat into her mouth. "You're both adults now. You can make your own decisions."

I turn from her, looking down at the glass in my hands. I set it down resolutely, turning to scan the room for a familiar shade of brown hair. I spot her on the balcony, arms leaning against the railing.

"You haven't changed much," she says as I shut the door quietly behind me. "Although I can't imagine what possessed you to marry that pink nightmare."

"We aren't married," I clarify, stepping beside her, my back pressed against the railing.

She glances over at me, a smile hinting at the corner of her lips. "Engaged then is it?"

"She's the daughter of a powerful CEO. The connection is good for both of our families."

She smiles that all knowing smile, eyes never leaving the courtyard. We stand in silence for a few moments, watching the festivities from afar.

_When did things become so distant between us_, I think, noticing the large space between our fingertips. A few years ago, I wouldn't hesitate in taking her hand. Now I dare not attempt it.

"I'm happy for you," she says finally.

The statement leaves her lips with just the right amount of infliction. Akina had always been a far better actor than me too.

"You'll be there? At the wedding I mean."

I don't know why I ask that question.

I don't know why I'm desperately hoping she'll say yes.

"I can't," she says after a momentary pause. "I'm moving away next week. To Italy. You're not the only one getting married soon you know."

"Oh." It's the only word I'm able to force past my lips.

I glance down at her finger, feeling stupid for not noticing the rather large, expensive looking stone on her finger.

"I'm happy for you," I force out.

She smiles, a hand reaching over to twist the ring on her left hand.

"That makes one of us," she replies. "He's a powerful mafioso, and a good connection for the family."

_So that's it,_ I think.

I had always known of Akina's yakuza background. I'd never thought much of it until six years ago. That was when I found out nothing runs deeper than blood in a yakuza family.

After finding out my father's political prominence, her grandfather had vehemently opposed our relationship. Akina's mother helped ease the pressure, and kept my parents in the dark for a while.

But nothing lasts forever. A tabloid had found out Akina's family ties, and wasted no time attacking my father using our relationship as a medium. Things fell through after that, and our relationship disintegrated as our families pulled us apart.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she says suddenly as if reading my thoughts. "Things have been difficult without you," she admits.

Akina's pride only suffered when she was with me it seemed.

"You've done well for yourself."

Mine didn't. Uchiha pride was never permitted to do so.

"Tough as ever, Uchiha," she comments.

Just because my pride never wavered didn't mean she never saw through it. She was the only one who could laugh off my callousness. Sakura would've smiled halfheartedly at the comment, mumbling appreciation.

"Sasuke."

The sound of my name leaving her lips breaks me from my thoughts.

_I shouldn't compare them_, I think chastising myself.

"Yes?"

She steps forward, pressing her lips against my cheek again, letting them linger for a second longer than necessary. She pulls back, her eyes somber.

Filled with regret, remorse, sadness. Just like my own.

"Good luck," she whispers.

She turns on her heel, exiting the balcony, leaving me standing alone in the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter to go! Stay tuned for the exciting and dramatic conclusion. **

**Also, it's finally getting cold in the south of France. Who would've thunk it. **

**Be on the lookout for the next chapter of Under the Light of the Fallen Moon. It's about halfway finished.**

**Bisous,**

**Ary**


End file.
